


A recipe for trouble.

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Locked In, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Just a little silly and fluffy piece about Annette and Flayn.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Flayn
Kudos: 6





	A recipe for trouble.

"Why does no one want the soup we made? It has fish, eggs and bacon in it, lots of yummy things." Annette sighed deeply as she looked upon the full cauldron of 'soup'. It wasn't like any normal soup, instead it resembled one of Claude's peaceful poisons with added horror. Bits of boiled egg floated to the surface, metallic orange and pearlescent white like sinister eyeballs. Fish heads bobbed above the surface with open mouths and scooped out eyes. Annette did not like food to look at her whilst she was eating it. The associated guilty feeling made her lose her appetite. Finally the bacon resembled burnt driftwood. 

Flayn seated herself by Annette and rested her head on her shoulder. "I asked my brother to try some and he feigned indigestion." The pair sighed in unison as Annette tilted her head to be close to Flayn's. 

"What should we do with it? It would be a waste to just throw it away." Annette fiddled with a strand of Flayn's whipped pistachio cream hair, an idle action she barely noticed. 

"I suppose we could feed it to the cats. There are soo many of them and they always look hungry. I can sympathise with them. I often find myself desiring a meal." Flayn played with the furry hem of Annette's cape, stroking it like it was a pet. 

Sparks of light seemed to shine in the honey melting pot of Annette's eyes. A smile of joy turned her face into a meadow of vibrant flowers; red cheeks were rose gardens, her eyes were dandelions and her skin was white lilies. "That is a brilliant idea Flayn! Let's go and fill their little bellies." After she rose from her seat she offered her hand to Flayn. Hand in hand, elegant slender fingers were woven together in the tapestry of affection. 

Cats, cats and more cats, as far as the eye could see. Together they formed a sea of mewing fur with a barrack of tooth and claw. It became impossible to distinguish one cat from another. They seemed to seamlessly move as one. 

"I did not realise there were soo many cats." Annette's beam of joy was tempered by the ominous gathering of felines. There was something eerie about the way they were moving, a secret military manoeuvre. 

Flayn was equally as unsettled. They purred together, one purr was cute but a choir of purrs were similar to the rumbling of an erupting volcano. "Yes, it is an assembly of cats. I think we should put the cauldron down and retreat."

Annette boldly stepped forward and presented the cats with her offering of strange soup. "There you go kitties, enjoy your dindins." She swiftly stepped backwards and hugged to the petit silhouette of Flayn. Flayn returned the embrace, close comfort as Annette shared her warm cape. 

The mass of cats moved, purrs buzzed like a swarm of bees. On the outer edge claws clashed and hisses of conflict echoed. Ungodly spits and scowls and cackling, the sounds were disquieting. Some cats rolled in cartoony tussles whilst others performed dances of slash and paw. It was absolute chaos!

They ran leaving the cats to fight over the soup. No once did they look backwards as they darted hand in hand into the dining hall. A few late diners hrave the pair funny looks as they both nearly tripped over each other before they bundled into the pantry. Once inside, with the door shut behind them, they hid in an empty sack of flour. 

Their panting was mirrored as they recovered their breath. "Why do you think they were gathered like that?" Flayn whispered, her warm breath was welcomed upon Annette's outer ear. 

"Sometimes the cats crowd the fishing pool when someone is bringing in their catch. They surround Ashe as well. He is always giving them scraps." Annette spoke with a shrug of her shoulders. "I do not know if anyone was fishing. I don't recall any boats. Whatever the motivation for their gathering I think it is best to lay low here awhile." 

They were both in agreement; it was best to stay safely cuddled up in the warm sack. As a place to be cosy for an extended period of time the sack wasn't bad at all. The sack itself was made from soft hemp which worked well as a blanket to form a chrysalis around them. All light was absent, giving them little sense of time. Minutes and hours merged as one deceptive mess. 

Oblivious to the lateness in the day, they remained hidden beyond the time the pantry was in use. The clunk of the lock made them jump in surprise. Dread filled the pair as they realised they would be incarcerated for one whole night. 

"Won't your brother miss you and send a search party to find you? Please say your father will?" Annette yelped as he held onto Flayn for comfort . 

"He might do,at least I hope he does. I have been telling him to be less protective of me, this once I want his overprotection and interference. We could try shouting and hope someone overhears us?" Flayn rose, keeping Annette's hand safely in hers as she wandered over to the door. "Are you ready to shout? I have been learning to battle cry with Raphael, perhaps that would help?"

"No, don't do that! They might confuse us for demonic beasts. " Annette replied in a panic.

"You think my battle cry is really that frightening? Wow, I must be growing stronger." Flayn was delighted with the comparison, it wasn't helpful in the current circumstances but overall she felt emboldened . 

"Channel some of that energy, just don't roar or growl." Annette readied herself, a side glance to Flayn and then to door and then back to Flayn was performed in repetition until they had both steeled themselves . A deep breath filled their lungs with air before the onslaught began. Relentlessly they hammered upon the door with no rhythm or coordination and screamed until their throats were sore. 

Eventually raspy voices and fatigue was the price they paid for their futile attempt to signal for help. With their backs against the door they slumped to the floor; hopeless and defeated. Flayn brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her knees. Annette leant against her in an ill-positioned heap. 

"I guess we are stuck here. At least we are trapped with food and each other. I would hate to be alone. My imagination would wander to scary thoughts." Annette was never down for long . In her heart shone the sun of positivity, lighting up her world. Flayn shared her effervescent ways with ethereal beams of light in her heart keeping her outlook bright. 

"You are right!" Flayn exclaimed with joy as she uncoiled herself. "We could have a feast, sing songs and make up stories, just not scary ones."

Merriment was a contagion and Annette was soon infected by it. "Oh yes, we can write the pantry song. We can look around us and gather information on all the food: cheese, vegetables, fruits , bread, flour, cake, salted fish and meat, pickle, herbs and spices." 

The pantry became a theatre with Annette in the middle of the room with an intimate audience of one. A courtesy was sinuously flowed into to signal the start of the performance.

"Ooohhh I go to the pantry when I am hungry. I look around to see what is tasty: Bread for a sandwich, or to dip in soup, a crunchy apple and other yummy fruit." 

Flayn applauded the improvisation, how Annette could be as creative without time to prepare was a mystery to her. "That was wonderful! Let me try." Flayn joined her in the centre of the room.

"Fish, fish when freshly caught is a great dish." Flayn laughed as she performed a pirouette. "A big cake and other baked goodies."

"Honey, sweet and runny. With all this food I have a happy tummy." Annette took Flayn's hand and danced with her in a sequence of whimsical twirls and skips. "Any time of day or night, the pantry is never shut. Oooh the pantry of my dreams." 

After singing and dancing they took a little time to replenish their energy with a snack of fruit. Crunching into big juicy apples was one of life's many simple pleasures. It mattered not that the juice splashed all over their lips. They dabbed each other's faces with silky handkerchiefs. 

"I have just had a thought. Can't you use magic to break the door?" Flayn had just finished cleaning up a shiny glimmer of fruit juice from Annette's nose. 

"Everyone will get mad if the food gets stolen because the door is wrecked." Annette sighed deeply. "I wish I knew how to wrap. Can't you use rescue?"

Flayn chuckled at the thought of rescuing someone and trapping them in the pantry with them. "Unfortunately rescue only brings people to me, not me to them."

Tiredness soon possessed their eyes with heaviness and their lips with yawning. When they spoke, words were separated not by breaths but by yawns. Sacks became sleeping bags, a cosy cocoon to defend against the chill of the night. Warmth and comfort came from the embrace of each other like they were oversized teddy bears. It may have not been ideal but it was still possible to have a restful slumber.

In the morning they were discovered by the kitchen staff whilst still in the land of dreams. The pair looked peaceful, the staff worked quietly to avoid disturbing them. 

Eventually Seteth came to them with toast and tea. "Good morning, please don't tell me you were trapped in there all night? You should report to the infirmary to be checked over. " Concern etched his lips,as his brow became ingrained with worry lines. 

"Do not worry brother, we are fine. We kept each other warm. The only bother is a little stiffness but some time in the sauna should ease that burden. " Flayn assured him with a hint of stubbornness.

"Thank you for your concern Seteth. You are really kind. All I need is this tea and the yummy toast and I will be fine." Annette spoke with positivity, a liveliness few could muster at such early hours.

Seteth nodded with satisfaction, the answers had been acceptable to him. "I hope to see you later. If you need anything I will be in my office. Perhaps later you will share with me the details of how you became locked in the pantry." As Seteth departed they both burst into laughter. He probably wouldn't believe them if they told him that they were hiding from cats. It was such a silly story. 

They exited the pantry to be greeted by the light of day. On!y a few cats were scattered around doing a variety of cat behaviours. An Aegir hound greeted them with friendly hand licks. Flayn fondly petted the dog. 

"At least the cats haven't taken over the world." Annette laughed and was soon echoed by Flayn. If anyone knew that they hid from the cats, most would consider them rather foolish. For now their silly little tale would be a shared secret. Until next time the cats gather. ..


End file.
